idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiga Samejima
Taiga Samejima is Gabu Samejima 's older brother. He is almost the exact opposite of Gabu in terms of attitude. He's a member of Team ST Team Shark Tooth and was second in command until Gabu fired him. His bike is not an Idaten Bike. Appearance Taiga has black hair and dark grey (or black) eyes. He wears a full biking suit which is dark blue in colour. He wears red earrings in the shape of a shark's tooth. While in Team ST, he head two fake braids and red fang shaped marks drawn under his eyes. Personality Taiga is a kind, protective brother to Gabu, who in return, treats Taiga like dirt. But despite that fact, Taiga still loves Gabu. Taiga is rough on the outside but he is very kind and caring . He is very alert and active. Plot Taiga is part of Team Shark Tooth, the team who's leader, Taiga's brother Gabu, challenged Sho to a battle. During the battle, he, along with the rest of Team Shark Tooth as well as Sho Yamato, Makoto Shido and Kakeru Sakamaki , were whisked away into the mysterious X-Zone. In the X-Zone, he was ordered by Gabu to hire people within the X-Zone out of X City to stop Sho and company from reaching X City, giving big rewards such as his offer of second in command. He later went to stop Sho himself when all else had failed, and ended up failing as well when he was attacked by bats in the cave where he was racing Sho. After Gabu finds out about Taiga's loss, he becomes angry with him and gives all his duties to Koei. He particapated in the Idaten Tournament under Gabu's orders but lost in the quarter-finals to Arthur. In the X-Tower, Gabu accuses Taiga of purposely losing so that Sho could win the tournament and fires him from Team ST. He was later found by Yuki and Sho and Co. while watching the match between Koei and Arthur. When Kiku, Koei's sister, was kidnapped, Taiga joined forces with Sho and company to rescue Kiku. When Kiku's rescue was a success, Taiga suspected that Gabu would steal the 10 Gold Emblems and battled Gabu to stop him. Even though the battle was not shown, Taiga was defeated and beaten quite badly and was even chained to a statue for days. After he was freed, Taiga knocked out and fainted, proving that he was exhausted. After the battle between Gabu and Sho, Taiga was one of the few to search for Gabu under the X Tower debris, from there, they were transported back to their world. Taiga also aids in the search of Kyoichi Shido, who was left behind in the X-Zone. When Team X struck, Taiga stayed in X City to protect the area. He now shares the man-made X-Zone with Sho and company and the rest of Team Shark Tooth. Gallery Taiga.jpg brother.jpg Trivia *He's about the same age as Kyoichi Shido . *It can be seen that Taiga had no place to stay after being fired from Team ST. *He probably has bat phobia. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male